


Spiralling

by ozhedon



Category: plunge
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhedon/pseuds/ozhedon
Summary: Quinn Vo is currently on the floor, in a mansion and passed out from chugging bottles all night.Upon waking up, she discovers the most alluring eyes she'll ever see.





	Spiralling

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, its Oz here with my first ever story. its 100% amateur work from a teenager who overthinks, hope you like it.  
> plus, an uwu for whoever finds out which country the protag is from!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn unwillingly goes to a party with an acquaintance and dozes off after a couple shots with people she doesn't know.

In some house at some town, a bunch of kids are having a blast at a party. Dim rooms, closed blinds and rotating disco lights that flashed bright colors in your face once in a while. People running around, jumping and breaking things. The host must be miserably regretting their life choices, except for the fact that they seem like the richest of the rich. Anyway, the crowd runs wild around the house like a pack of wildebeest. In the midst of everything stands a lone soul: Quinn Vo. She was invited by an acquaintance - that she doesn't even know that well - who by now has probably gotten gobbled up by the sheer vitality of a pubescent social gathering. Here's another way to describe it: they've forgotten about the scared little kitten they've brought along and are now visibly making out with another dude.

 _"Damn, guess I'll die."_ thought Quinn, snickering quietly in her corner of the living room. She's been here for half the duration of the party and decides to stop standing idly in her usual pathetic position. Stiffly, Quinn walk to the long snack tables which. were, luckily, lined up against the wall because right before she reached for a nacho, this large dude suddenly slams into the bowls. An abrupt explosion of cheese dip went up the walls, onto the surrounding kids and all over Quinn's face. At least the tables and bowls remained to be in a distinguishable state, considering the size of this person and the velocity he was going at.

"Đụ má..." softly cussed the cheese dip covered mouth.

Everyone paused for a second to stare at the mess and regardless of what happened, continued dancing to the beat that was being blasted. Slowly, Quinn hauled her body onto the weirdly sticky sofa, which of course had a couple of mindless teens slobbering all over each other. 

"Well ain't this just perfect?" murmured Quinn as she took her braids and glasses off. She reached for a t-shirt that suggested a clean condition and wiped off her face. A sigh of relief came out along with the rubber band that was formerly used on her hair. She hated this nerdy look and didn't need glasses normally, it's only for studying purposes anyway. The culprit behind this bland look was her mother, someone who constantly worries over bullies. She thought looking like the smallest, most weak class in the social hierarchy wouldn't make you a target for discrimination. Spoiler alert, it would and it would big time. At least in that particular town, _Pendleton_ , where herbivores would basically be extinct if the whole town were animals. However, that's something Quinn didn't know, she just moved there from Asia, after all. 

After about ten minutes of sitting around, Quinn tried doing something about her antisocial status quo again, although last time didn't end so well. Spotting a group of what seems to be approachable kids standing around a table and screaming "SHOTS" at the top of their lungs, the desperate lizard slithers her way into the front of the crowd. Quite easily too I might add, because of her almost-6-foot-tall height. The guys all turn to look at the figure that has appeared out of no where, and shouts "SHOTS!", their faces red from the alcohol. 

Pressured to break a law, Quinn risks an earful from her mother and begins chugging the nearest bottle she could find. Surrounded by vicious lions like a gazelle in the midst of tall grass, all Quinn knew right then was to drink, drink and drink. Cup after cup, bottle after bottle. Her sense of time was jacked up as always but this time, it didn't feel like it existed. Her whole being spiraled into a void Eventually her vision got blurry and her mind became quite the mess. Everything seemed to be spinning and tilting and floating. The new experience came to her gradually, but it hit her like a wrecking ball. No where were the usual anxious thoughts and so went her consciousness. Falling to the floor, a dash of color filled her mind and her view slowly faded to darkness.

 

 

 


End file.
